


Worth the Wait

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Submission, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reader Insert, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of my story - Across the Room</p><p>Imagine/ Prompts:Imagine Reid making it up to you after he’s called away on a case when the two of you were supposed to be on a date, Imagine teaching Spencer how to use chopsticks </p><p>Reid/ Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

“OMG, you’re the girl he was talking about, and he’s the coffee shop guy? I am like the gold medal of all matchmaking. I should open a side business.”

“Okay, Pen, you need to calm it down.”

Penelope dug one of her feather pens into your side. “It was fate; I helped with your destiny, Y/N. You should bow down to me.”

“Sorry, love, but that isn’t going to happen.”

You were both nestled in her lair, just coming back from a case yourself: it involving working alongside the NCIS taskforce to take on terrorists pirating military based boats and dockyards. You were hoping to catch up to Spencer when you arrived, but he had texted you the day before saying his team had been called out to Connecticut. That being almost a week ago.

Postponing another date, again, if this was fate maybe…well, maybe you were meant to admire each other across a room and nothing else. But Spencer had promised to make it up to you as soon as he got back, though you had told him there was nothing to make up, it was the jobs that were doing this not either of you. But he had been relentless about it, and you conceded. It had actually been quite adorable hearing him become so riled up about it.

“I do hope we can make it work.”

“Of course you will, Y/N. This job’s hard but if any two people can make it work, it you and boy wonder.”

You smiled. “And how do you know that? You got a crystal ball in one of these drawers?”

Penelope scoffed. “For your information I am beginning to get good at tarot, but no, you two can make it because you both deserve the most.”

A weird noise came from the back of your throat, causing you to hold it down, and your eyes beginning to water from the effort. “You know I love you, right?”

“Everyone does. I love you, too, Y/N. Gal pals for life, right?”

Penelope held out her pinky and you grinned twining with yours. “For life, you crazy brat. Now I got to get back to work, before someone comes looking for me.”

No one seemed to notice you as you walked back, a few nods, and you were home free. It’s not like you’d really be in trouble anyways, you had finished your paperwork on the ride back home, and tied up loose ends with the families. It always stunk when you didn’t really have anything to do but wait for another case to come in, it seemed to be a double edged sword, groaning when called off or groaning when you were stuck in the office. Luckily your phone buzzed to keep you from looking too lazy at the desk. You smiled, seeing it was a text from Spencer.

Would you want to come over to my apartment tonight? It might be a little late, but I was hoping we could have dinner together.

You spun in your chair, excited. You replied, saying of course, sounded great. He then asked if you were allergic to any food, and so on, each text a considerate gesture. You better not be called away now. You’d throw a fit.

“You’ve been texting for almost half an hour.”

You looked across your desk, your desk mate, Gibbons, smirking at you from her computer. “So what if I have?”

It was banter, something the two of you had become akin to from the time working together. Thinking on it briefly, you figured that each team probably became its own dysfunctional family unit. “Well, who are you talking to? Boy, girl, animal, mineral? An attorney?”

The last one hurt; you didn’t need reminding of an ex, though Gibbons didn’t need to know the full workings of that disaster you still felt the right to kick her under the desk.

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself, no it’s not an attorney, I don’t care if they have a closeout on them, I‘m never going for one of those again. No, it’s someone in the BAU unit that I’ve been talking to.”

“Garcia?”

“Dear Lord, a guy Gibbons, a guy.”

“Okay, don’t bite my head off.”

“Someone’s got to.”

“So what’s going on with this guy?”

“A date.”

“Seriously, you’re finally giving up celibacy after almost four years?”

Your lips pinched. “It’s our first full date; I doubt we’re going to sleep together.”

“You never know, and what do you mean full date? Did you have a half of one somewhere?”

“Yep, he was called away on a case.”

“Typical.”

“Agreed.”

After four long hours you could finally punch out and leave. Though you were much more miffed on the departure, as how, Gibbons had told the rest of the team of your plans. Everyone had patted you on the back, with their: “Finally!” and “Good for you!” or “You get some!” Even your boss, Valdez, had clasped a hand on your shoulder telling you not to fuck up by going klutzy. It was horrifying, their hearts were in the right place, and you had ribbed plenty of your team when they had similar plans. It was the way your team showed their care, by being assholes. But now you were a bundle of nerves and were worried that it would lead to you being the bull in a china shop.

You had dropped your workload on the sofa upon entering, deciding to shower, and find something to wear while waiting for Spencer’s text saying he was in. It wasn’t that hard, seeing as it would be a late dinner, and would probably be getting back home closer to the midnight hour you decided on something you could just collapse in. Settling on some nice leggings and a knee length tunic, you strapped a belt around the middle for visual effect and through on some ballet flats. You were about to do your hair and makeup when the phone buzzed.

I have arrived home and so has the food, madam.

Madam? You smiled, so Spencer could be flirty. Oh God, did that mean she would have to be too? You could try, damn it, it wasn’t like you were completely inept.

I am almost out the door, good sir, I will be there shortly.

You second guessed yourself after sending it. Was that creepy, bossy? Spencer texted back a smiley face so maybe it was okay. You looked at the completed you in the mirror. Your last relationship had been traumatic. From the start you thought he was too good for you, and it showed, him milking it and feeding his own ego until your self-confidence had been taken so low you were an empty shell. You had berated yourself for being in such a relationship, you had known better, yet you had still gone along with it for almost a year. And it had left its mark, though you would never show it to anyone. Except Pen, she had been your refuge during that time, helping to feel in the cracks that were left behind. But that was a different time and Spencer was a different person, and so were you. You could do this, you deserved this.

Taking one last look, and seeing the doubt, you took a deep breath before leaving. You arrived at the Capital Plaza, mystified, mainly by the pool, why didn’t your apartment have a pool? Shaking your head to clear your thoughts you rode up on the elevator, taking another breath before approaching Spencer’s door and knocking.

You twisted your hands, hearing movement from inside. As the door opened you were greeted with a smiling Spencer, in a tux. “Wow, you look quite dashing, Agent Reid.”

He did, your stomach did a flop as your eyes took in the whole picture. Gently pulling you in by the hand, Spencer lent down and kissed your knuckles. It was a gesture you were unused to, and you blushed, his lips barely a wisp on your skin. “As do you, Agent L/N.”

“Thank you; I still probably should’ve worn a dress.”

“You look perfect the way you are, you would’ve been too cold outside in a dress.”

“Outside?”

Spencer looked to you with bright eyes, reminding you of a little boy with a secret. “Yes, I set up dinner on the balcony, if that’s alright?”

“Of course, it sounds wonderful.”

“Here, let me take your coat.”

“Thank you.”

You had to stop blushing; your makeup was going to slide off from the heat. You took his arm and let him show you around his apartment, staring in awe at the volumes of books encased in shelves taller than you.

“Do you like to read?”

“Oh, yes, when work isn’t too hectic, I find it calms me.”

“Me, too. What was the last thing you read?”

Oh, hell, what was the last thing you read? You read a romance novel last, but seeing all the classic titles in front of you, you weren’t going to say that. What about the one before that? “Um, it was Eleanor and Park by Rainbow Rowell.”

Not a classic, not really for your age group, but you had loved it. After reading it you had looked up all Rowell’s books and read them, falling in love with each character. It was sad how often you did that with the books you favored. Spencer nodded, his eyes showing he was truly interested. “I’ll have to look that author up next time; I don’t think I’ve heard of her.”

“It depends on what you’re into, but I think she’s good.”

He smiled. “Would you like some dinner now?”

You were surprised your stomach didn’t rumble at the mention of food, you were starving. “Why yes, I think I would.”

Leading you outside, your jaw nearly dropped. Twinkle lights were hung up, candles lit along the railing, and peonies were placed along each corner and on the table. “It’s beautiful, Spencer.”

“So are you, and that’s why I wanted to make up for our first attempt, Y/N.”

“I’ve already told you, Spencer, there’s nothing to make up for, it’s the job. If we really want to we’ll figure it all out, there’s just a few hiccups along the way.” Whoa, that was confident and you felt good and bold, don’t get ahead of yourself, Y/N, let’s get through the first date.

“I know that, but I wanted you to know that it wasn’t just you. I had been admiring you for a very long time too. I want you to know how much I want this.”

“I want this, too, Spencer.”

He was leaning closer to you, and you were about to meet him halfway your stomach finally decided to growl. He laughed. “We should get you fed.”

You giggled timidly. “Yeah, I guess we should.”

He had ordered Thai, something you loved, the spices coating your tongue and stinging just briefly before the savory flavors washed over you. Delicious. Until you noticed Spencer was using a fork.

“Hey now, isn’t that cheating?”

This time it was Spencer who actually blushed, and your heart stopped. “I’m not really good with them; it’s much easier this way for me.”

You smiled, scooting a little closer. “Would it be okay if I tried to show you?”

Spencer’s eyes went wide. “I’ve tried the rubber band trick; it doesn’t really work for me. I’m not really that graceful, Y/N.”

You were starting to see that Spencer might have as much confidence as you, and it made it easier to talk. “I don’t really believe that, Spencer, you are graceful in a lot of ways to me. But I was just meaning the original technique; I don’t really have a rubber band to give you. Though Pen did give me a little ninja that goes on top of chopsticks.”

“Okay, but I’m telling you it’s hopeless.”

You leaned over enough to put your hand on his right one. “Okay, this one is the anchor; it’s not supposed to move. You should hold it right between here.”

You placed the stick in position, Spencer’s eyes on both your hands while absorbing your words. “Now this is the one to scoop up the food, but make sure they’re even, and don’t cross. Though really I let mine cross all the time.”

He smiled. “Is it impolite to cross?”

“No, I don’t think so; I know it’s bad to like stick them in your food upright, but crossing’s just personal flair.”

After a while and some dropped noodles later, Spencer was able to pick up a mouthful at a time. He smiled at you triumphantly as you clapped. Afterwards you started going back to your meal you saw Spencer frown.

“What is it?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing; I just kind of liked your hand on mine.”

He blushed again and you did right along with him. “I did too, Spencer. But I kind of need them to eat; I don’t think you’d really be comfortable feeding me.”

“I wouldn’t say that, my teacher made sure I was quite sufficient with these.”

You giggled, and were surprised when Spencer’s fingertips caressed your cheek. “I hope this was worth the wait for you, Y/N. I know it has been for me.”

You took his hand in yours, and mustering up the courage leaned into him and softly kissed his lips. “Oh yes, Spencer, it was all worth the wait.”


End file.
